System Reset
by Borlaaq
Summary: 2B wants to feel something, before 9S's system reboots and resets. In the end, it's these emotions that keep her going. Again and again. Maybe it's selfish because she knows 9S won't remember but, still, it's a practiced ritual. Various M rated oneshots. End Game Spoilers.
1. admiration

2B wonders if human worship is anything like the YoRHa rule of 'No Emotions'. She lives by this, follows it until it feels like she may drown in it. Although it was at first just a rule — one often forgotten — it has become...something more than that to 2B. It's a bitter thing on the back of her tongue because she knows all too well that feelings are burdens.

If she is to give into her emotions, to act on them or even announce them aloud, she could fail her mission. 2B has never failed a mission. She is not going to start, either, no matter how much her chest aches each time.

But. That doesn't mean that sometimes, just before it all ends exactly the same way, that 2B doesn't feel something. She wants to feel something, at the moment, before 9S's system reboots and resets. In the end, it's these emotions that keep her going. Again and again. Maybe it's selfish because she knows 9S won't remember but, still, it's a practiced ritual.

A ritual just as practiced as everything 2B does — every kill and every mission. She never fails, never hesitates and that's why she's so good at her job. Emotions are Prohibited, but sometimes she lets herself slip on that command and only that command. It's for both of their sakes, she thinks.

She's heard that some E Units delete their own memories of each mission. 2B can't bring herself to forget 9S. So, instead, she allows herself to give into the emotions right before she knows she'll get the command to kill him.

Sometimes it's angry, rough and painful but others...it's warm and soft and maybe that's when its the hardest.

* * *

2B knows the order is coming and she tries not to think about how long she has. She pushes the thought out of her head and that's when she notices 9S lagging behind. The sand is hard to traverse in but he's looking at her. She pauses, pulse racing. Her pod is going to give her a warning about it soon so she gives a quick command to each to shut up for a few. 9S gives her a questioning look but before the words leave his mouth she grabs his wrist and pushes him up against a concrete wall.

He gasps and she presses her body up against him. Her lips brush against his ear, her hands moving up his sides and across his back. It makes him shake. 2B likes having this much power of him.

"Keep quiet or I'll stop."

He bites his lip and she can feel his body heat rise. 9S is smart and she has no doubt he already realizes her intentions. All of them. But emotions are strange things.

"Understood?" she presses her whole body against his back, hands on his shoulders slowly moving back down his arms.

"U-understood, 2B," he manages to squeeze out of his dry throat.

The sand below them makes it hard to maneuver, but 2B knows she's running low on time. She shakes the thought from her head and the place where her heart would be aches. She presses her cheek into 9S's hair and inhales his scent.

"2B?" He asks, softly, noticing her hesitation. He is still pressed awkwardly against the wall by her heavy body and he can't even shift to get any more comfortable.

"I've seen the way you look at me," she whispers. He always looks at her that way. The emotion in his eyes he never tries to hide. The admiration — the... and she swallows down the lump in her throat, _love_.

9S wants to turn to look at her but she presses herself more firmly against him. 2B reaches down to intertwine their fingers, rocking her hips against his ass suddenly. He lets out a yelp that draws a low chuckle from 2B's lips. She nuzzles his cheek almost tenderly, her lips tracing his jaw bone. He shudders, taking in a deep breath.

"Emotions are prohibited..." She whispers, almost sadly.

"To hell with that," 9S growls lowly and it takes her by surprise. He turns in her grip, meeting her eyes through his Visor. He bites his lip, still flustered.

2B regains herself quickly, furrowing her brows. She brings her free hand, the one not gripping his fingers tightly, to trace her across the form of his face and draws her thumb across his lips.

"Don't you ever get tired of hiding them?" His breathing is heavy.

"Everyday," she whispers and then leans in to kiss him.

It takes him a moment to process the kiss before he responds back. 2B sucks his lower lip, drawing her tongue across it. 9S opens his mouth in response but she teases him by biting his lips until finally sliding her tongue into his mouth. He presses back with little hesitation and reaches out to touch her. 2B is fast to grab his wrists and pull them up above his head. She breaks the kiss, their lips just barely touching. 9S looks like he may pout.

"Let me...feel something," she whispers, almost desperately. This isn't the first time and she knows it won't be the last. She can already feel his warm blood on her hands and her eyes sting. She presses herself close to him. She lets go of his hands and moves her own hands down his sides until she reaches the hem of his top.

2B doesn't know whether to ask 9S to forgive her or beg him to just. Run. Stop loving her. Save himself. She knows he'll fall in love with her over and over. She's selfish because she doesn't want him to stop. She loves his emotions. She hates herself for it.

She traces his hipbones to hear his breath catch like she knows it will. She drinks in the sound and drags her hands up, counting each artificial rib and drawing her thumb across his nipple so quickly he thinks he imagined it. 9S pants out her name and she can't help but smirk. She presses their hips together, feeling his erection against her thigh and leans down to lick his ear. 2B brings her hands back down, fingers fluttering across his stomach and then just barely slipping under the waistband of his shorts.

" _Breathe_. You're going to fry your circuits like this," she reminds him with a short laugh, "I'm not going anywhere, Nines."

His whole body shakes and he gives a stiff nod, "J-Just hurry, please... I-I can't wait much longer..."

She can't help but shudder at his voice. Her chest aches. 2B kisses him, softer than before, and helps lower him to a slab of concrete jutting out of the wall and above the sand. She traces the outline of his erection softly and he breaks the kiss to look up, pressing the back of his head to the cool stone. He tries to catch his breath, but 2B doesn't allow it as she slips her hands into his pants and pulls out his cock. She smears the precum at the top of the head and gives him a soft stoke. He hisses out her name as she positions herself above him.

9S's hands find her hips, rubbing small circles through the fabric of her uniform. His visor has been pushed up by all the movement and 2B is nearly caught off guard by his eyes staring at her. There is so much emotion in them that she has to swallow. 9S reaches up slowly to cup her cheek and she leans into the touch. He hesitates as his fingers push under her visor and she smiles slightly in acknowledgment. He removes it, allowing their eyes to meet, uncovered.

It always hurts. 2B can't remember a time it hasn't.

She lowers herself onto his cock, taking in his length, just to break the eye contact. 9S grunts loudly, tossing his head back and tightening his grip on her hips.

"Oh.." he exhales sharply, "2B..." the tone of his voice makes 2B's pulse race and she takes a deep breath.

She presses her forehead to his and then starts to move. It doesn't take long before he's moving with her and she reaches down to pry one of his hands from her hip to lace their fingers together. They're both panting heavily and she knows he won't last much longer. He looks at her desperately and her name is on his lips.

She kisses him again and it's soft, quick and chaste.

"Nines...cum for me."

He pulls her close, burying his face in her chest as he obeys. 2B follows closely behind, stroking his hair as they both shudder. There is a silence with nothing but their own heavy breathing before finally 9S says,

"I think the humans called it love," his voice is soft — experimental.

"Yes," 2B replies, unable to meet his gaze, "I believe that's the name for it."

He squeezes her hand and smiles up at her. 2B, despite the pain in her chest, cannot help but smile back.

* * *

The look of betrayal haunts her every time and 2B knows she'll try to keep her distance next time but that is the only part she ever fails.

"I-I thought..." blood drips from his lips and he coughs wetly. Her sword is in his chest and she meets his gaze without any emotion, "I thought you loved me..." the fact he is able to push out the words is surprising.

2B leans in close, driving the blade deeper and she presses her lips to his ear,

"I do, 9S," her voice is hoarse. He reaches up with the last of his energy and places his hand on her's that is still wrapped around her sword. She intertwines their fingers. 9S understood.

"I'll see you soon, 2B."

She nods, a tear falling.

"You too, Nines."

* * *

System shutting down. Do you wish to Reset?

[ **Yes** ] / No

Preform System Restore from last Data Backup?

Yes / [ **No** ]

Restoring to Default. Please Wait...

* * *

"Pod. Connect me to Command. … Commander. This is 2B. Mission Accomplished. Unit 9S is ready to be restored at the Bunker."


	2. remembrance

It's strange, 2B thinks, to be back at the Bunker and knowing that 9S _remembers_.

She takes a deep breath to steady herself, the sound of her heels echoing around her. She knows they won't have much time before they're sent back to Earth to finish the Mission. And with that comes risk of her getting her own Command.

She shakes her head. She's heard they finally got 9S put back into his android model. He had a lot of questions to answer about being synced with the Machine Lifeform network but the Commander had decided to... spare him, for lack of a better word. 2B was not given the command to execute him. Yet. She knew it was only a matter of time.

2B pauses outside 9S's door. She's deciding whether to just walk in or actually knock. She has to force her hand not to shake when she places it against the metal of the door.

"Come in!" 9S calls and she takes a step into the motion sensor so that the door slides open, "Oh! 2B, it's you!" He jumps, meeting her eyes almost anxiously.

"I heard your repairs are done," she crosses her arms and gives him a small smile. They're both in their off-duty uniforms and their visors are off.

"Took them long enough," 9S sighs, "But they're planning to take back earth soon."

2B nods, taking a step closer to him, "We'll have more backup with the other YoRHa units."

There is a silence and 9S rubs the back of his head, "Hey, 2B?" She meets his eyes, cocking her head to the side. "I'm glad you're okay."

She purses her lips, "I...I think I should be the one saying that about you."

His hands fall to his neck just briefly before he notices and straightens.

"You did what you had to."

2B laughs softly and it's bitter. What she had. He's so naive — so innocent, to think this was the first time she's killed him. It's always 'what she had to'. 9S frowns and takes her reaction as guilt. He's not wrong but that only scratches the surface. He pats the bed next to him. She hesitates slightly but then closes the space between them and sits down next to him. Their arms brush.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Talk about it? No." She pauses and turns to look at him. He places his hand on hers. "Let's...just make use of the time we have together."

It takes him by surprise to hear her so...emotional but he nods. Their next mission together won't be easy but it will hopefully end the war.

"Of course," he says with a smile, "What were you thinking of?"

2B leans in close to him, her lips brushing against his ear, "You," she whispers. It's barely audible and her tone is husky.

9S's face falls, his temperature and pulse skyrocketing. He's afraid he's misheard her, misinterpreted her response, "W-what?" he stammers dumbly.

2B chuckles, lips moving down his jaw. She pushes back on him and he falls backwards onto his bed. They freeze there, eyes meeting before she finally speaks, "I want to feel something, 9S," she says softly.

"S-something?" His head is spinning and she presses his forehead against his.

"Just...let me feel _you_."

It's silent and 9S finally realizes she's waiting for his response — his approval. He swallows hard and leans up to press his lips against hers experimentally. She hesitates, a bit shocked before she kisses him back. It's soft and slow. He rubs her back slowly.

"T-this is okay?" he asks when she pulls away slightly.

"9S..." she smiles, "Shut up."

He laughs, this time, awkwardly but nods. She crawls on top of him slowly and kisses his cheek. She draws her lips down but pauses at his neck. His breathing is heavy and she brings a hand up to touch his neck, softly and solemnly. Her shoulders shake.

He puts his hand on hers and squeezes it. 2B meets his eyes and he smiles at her. She kisses his neck then, and her hands move under his shirt, tugging it off. He leans up to allow her to remove it and then she's leaving kisses across his collarbone and down his chest. She pauses at each place that she has killed him. Each place he doesn't remember. She's silently asking for forgiveness for something he doesn't understand. He shudders under her actions, though, unknowing of her inner thoughts. 2B traces his hipbones with her tongue and then just as 9S is starting to be able to relax and keep his breathing under control so he doesn't shut down — she sits up.

He can't help the whine that escapes his lips and he almost asks her if everything is okay before she reaches to the hem of her shirt and pulls it off. All words he might have wanted to say die in throat. His face blushes a deep red as he takes her in. The swell of her breasts, the synthetic muscles and the curve of her hips. He swallows but his mouth is dry.

"2-2B..." his voice makes her shudder. It's filled with wonder and... love. He never tries to hide any of it. She chuckles, leaning back down to kiss his lips. She takes one of his hands and guides it up to her hip. The feel of skin on skin, even as artificial as theirs is, is electrifying. He stokes her hip with his thumb and brings his other hand up to her back. He pulls back from the kiss to look at her, following the path of his hands with his eyes. 2B watches him, her body on fire under his touch. She pressing into his fingers, arcing under his actions with labored breath.

Slowly, 9S cups her breast, thumb rubbing her nipple before he leans up to take it into his mouth. 2B lets out a low growl, almost a purr as he sucks on it. He moves to the other one, most of his hesitation gone. She rocks back against him, his erections pushing against her. 9S gasps and before he can stop it he trusts back against her through his pants. She pulls away from him, perhaps too fast and leaves him desperate for the feeling of her again.

"2B..." he pants and she kisses his hip bone.

"Are you thinking about how much you want to fuck me?" She gives him a smirk.

"Oh god, yes..." he mumbles, his face flustering.

"Good." 2B's voice is deeper than usual, husky and it makes 9S bite his lip. She pulls down his pants, giving the head of his cock a quick kiss before sitting up to remove the rest of her clothing. She positions herself above him, taking his cock into her hand to ease it into her. He lets out a groan, hands tightening on her hips. She slides down over him slowly, painfully slowly. After he is fully sheathed inside of her, she catches her breath. He fills her and they both have to take a moment to adjust.

9S sits up suddenly and it makes 2B gasp in pleasure at the feeling. He wraps his arms around her back and presses his forehead to hers. He's changed positions so she's in his lap and she can't do more than roll her hips against his desperately. He groans again, just holding onto her tightly.

" _Move_ , Nines," she almost snaps.

"O-oh. Sorry..." he says sheepishly. She fists her hand into his hair, crushing their lips together and giving another sharp roll of her hips against his. She could easily overwhelm him and take her control back but her head is spinning too fast. He kisses her back, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth before finally moving. He thrusts his hips up into her and she rocks her own to meet his thrusts. There's no real rhythm; they are both too far gone for that.

2B pulls back from the kiss, letting her head fall forward and pressing her face into his neck. She inhales his scent. She's able to keep her voice under control much more so than 9S. Only small hisses and groans escape her while 9S is a mess of loud moans and grunts. He never stops chanting her name and it's enduring really. She could laugh if she wasn't so close. He's closer, though, and she knows it. She feels him pulse inside of her and she gives his neck a slight nip.

"Nines..." she whispers, voice hoarse.

"Y-yes?" he whimpers, fingers digging into her hips.

"Cum." He does, hard. His whole body shudders and 2B pulls up his chin to kiss him again. She cums right after him, her legs locking around his back as she quakes. 2B recovers faster, catching her breath and untangling herself from 9S. She lays down on the bed and tugs him towards her. They are silent for a long time, listening to the hum of their black boxes and their own breathing and synthetic pulse.

2B opens her eyes when she feels his gaze on her. 9S meets her eyes, face still flustered, "It hurts sometimes. The emotion I have when I'm around you."

"The humans called it love," She tells him.


	3. fight back

There are times when 9S realizes what's happening. That's to be expected. 9S is smart — advanced even for his model. That's why he is so important. That's why 2B has this mission. It's almost easier when 9S fights back or when he catches her off guard. It's this way she doesn't have to see the betrayal light up his eyes. Anger looks better on 9S anyway.

It still hurts, though.

2B barely dodges 9S's sword. She is backed up against a thick grove of trees and not giving any indication she even _wants_ to fight back. She meets his gaze steadily as he tries to yank his weapon from the bark. He had put all of this strength into the thrust at 2B and barely had any to try and dislodge the blade. 2B takes him in. He's shaking, panting and his face is torn with different emotions — rage, hurt and that ever underlying passion.

"You are acting irrational, 9S," she states. He is letting his emotions interfere with his fighting.

His shoulders fall and he wants to yell but his voice is already hoarse. "How long...how long have you been planning to kill me?" He won't look at her.

2B frowns, "I haven't gotten the order yet."

9S lets go of his weapon and instead grabs her shoulders tightly; he's staring right into her eyes, "An order?!" He laughs bitterly and it echos through the forest, "This is all Command's doing, then?"

Her fists clench at her sides. She almost wants to hit him but she holds back. "You think I like killing you, over and over and over?" She growls back, voice dangerous but yet she does not move.

He flinches, "Then...this isn't the first time?"

It's 2B's turn to chuckle in a way that makes his blood run cold. There is no emotion in the sound. "Of course not."

A thousand questions run through his head and he stumbles forward, suddenly light headed. He tightens his fists in the fabric of her top, grip tight enough to hurt. 2B doesn't move. After a brief moment, she takes in shaking shoulders and realizes he is crying. She reaches out hesitantly and pulls his chin up so he will look at her.

"9S..." she whispers and it almost sounds like regret. She swallows, eyebrows furrowed.

He grabs her wrist roughly and jerks it away from him. "There is nothing you can say, 2B."

A thick pause and then she says, "I know."

His shoulders shake again and he slams his whole weight against her. He grabs both of her wrists in one hand and pins them above her head. The force of his actions make her visuals stutter for a brief moment and knock the wind from her artificial lungs. He pushes his whole body up against her, his free hand tracing the outline of her jaw and down her neck.

He wraps his hand around it. 2B meets his gaze — dares him to kill her. He licks his lips, a shudder wracking his whole body. A tear drips out from under his Visor. His fingers twitch against her neck, pressing his fingers into the skin experimentally.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He growls and it almost sounds like he's in pain. When she doesn't reply, 9S tightens his grip around her neck and she lets out a low gasp. He presses himself close to her, feeling every curve and every attempt at a breath. He loves her, even now. He kisses her then, rough and hard. He bites her lip until he tastes the coppery, oily taste of her blood.

2B presses back — finally moving but it's not to struggle, it's to return that action.

"I want to hate you," 9S whispers, dragging his nails down her neck and across her collarbone.

She gives a short bark of laughter because she's wanted nothing more than to hate him before. It would make this all so much easier. But neither of them can do that. There is a sort of acceptance in the fact that hangs in the air.

9S takes in the marks he's left on her; the bloodied lip and the marred neck. If he can't hate her, he'll love her so hard she can never forget him. He's still angry and he wants her to know. It's better than letting the fear of death settle in. Maybe he could use her to forget that, maybe not tomorrow but eventually, she will kill him.

His hands dart under her top, leaving scratch marks all the way up her torso and to her chest. She arches her back and lets out a low hiss. His movements become softer when he reaches her breasts. He leans in to press his forehead to her neck and closes his eyes. He inhales his scent.

"Will I remember you?" he asks softly.

She leans her head back, giving him access to kiss her neck. She doesn't answer, just rolls her hips forward sharply. It draws a grunt from him and he thinks maybe he doesn't want to know the answer anyway. He bites into her shoulder where it meets her neck and pinches one of her nipples. 2B makes a low noise in the back of her throat and 9S can't help but want her to be louder. He finally lets go for her wrists and pushes up her top so that he can lean down and take one of her nipples into his mouth. He bites it and is awarded with a louder moan.

9S pulls back slightly, licking her nipple and brings his hand up to her other breast. He is softer with this one; rolling the nipple between his fingers and tugging at it. He leans over to kiss it before dragging his tongue down towards her stomach. 2B rocks against him, tangling her fingers into his hair. It's all the encouragement he needs. He wants a distraction and he wants to forget — to lose himself in 2B.

He kneels in front of her, hands gripping her thighs so tightly his nails draw blood. She doesn't hesitate and hooks one of her legs over his shoulder to draw him in closer. 9S ducks his head under her skirt and pulls aside her body suit. He inhales deeply, watching her cunt glisten before she digs her heel into his back impatiently. 9S can't help but chuckle. He kisses her thigh, licking a path up until he finally makes it to her entrance. He spreads her lips and takes her clit into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and sucks it. She pushes against him and he can hear her ragged panting above him. It makes his ego swell.

He's so close to forgetting.

9S dips a finger instead of her, feeling her warmth clench around him. He leaves her clit to taste her and adds another finger. She thrusts her hips and he just barely catches his name leave her lips. He tries to figure out if it was '9S' or 'Nines' that left her lips but his head is spinning. He's drunk off her smell and her taste. He moves his fingers, licking up each drip of her fluids until finally moving his mouth but to her clit. He drags his teeth against it softly and she gives a sharp moan.

He's lightheaded and can't take much more of it. His pants are painfully tight and he can feel a wet spot forming from his precum. 2B is close too and the heel of her boot presses sharply against his back.

But 9S still hasn't forgotten. He tightens his grip on her thigh.

He pulls away and untangles himself from her in a swift motion. 2B grunts in displeasure and reaches out to him. He lets her reach down to help pull out his cock but grabs her wrist away when she tries to stroke him.

"Just...let me do this myself," he mumbles, voice cracking. 2B understands. 9S grabs her hips and pulls her up, her back scrapping against the bark behind her. She hooks her legs around his hips and he enters her with a sharp thrust.

His vision flashes white suddenly and he groans, pressing his face to her neck. His chest aches.

"9S," she whispers, pressing a kiss to his head and rolling her hips. Then she adds, quieter, "Nines..."

He didn't think it possible for his chest to hurt any worse but her voice does it. He starts to move and its erratic and rough. He feels like he might combust, his temperature is too high and his pulse too fast. He has too many emotions running through his circuits and he just wants 2B to feel all of it. He shudders and presses closer to her. She clings to him, meeting each angry thrust. Her head tossed back in pleasure.

He doesn't even have time to warn her when he suddenly cums. It's an explosion behind his eyes and his whole being aches for her. 2B gives a sharp tug on his hair and kisses him. Their teeth clash and then their tongues find each other. Every muscle of 2B tightens, her own orgasm wracking her body after a few moments.

The stay connected for what seems like forever, panting, until 9S's arms start to shake. She unwraps herself from him and he helps her back on her feet. They are silent while they clean up and redress.

Finally, 2B speaks, "Fight back."

His shoulders stiffen, "W-when you get the order?"

"It's easier for me that way. When you fight back."

"And for me?"

She pauses, hands balling into fists, "I wish I could make it easier on you, 9S, I really do."

He understands.

* * *

In the end, 9S keeps true to his promise. He sees 2B's jaw tighten after an incoming transmission he cannot hear and he knows.

"You did make it easier on me, though." And he draws his sword first.

His words catch her off guard and before she can even react his sword is through her stomach. She meets his eyes and smiles. Being stabbed hurts — but not as bad as it hurts her when she drives her own sword through 9S. He gasps. Shocked she could still respond after being practically impaled.

She grabs his hand on his sword and pulls it from her body. She drops it and then catches his body as he falls to his knees. She holds him tightly and feels his body shudder. She can't stop the tears from coming.

"Don't look at me like that, 2B," he whispers with a pained, wet gasp, "You always had the better aim."

She can't respond and silently hopes that she'll bleed out faster than him. But 9S was right. His attack had barely hit anything vital — her's however...

"No Black Box signal detected." Her Pod breaks the silence, "Death Confirmed."

Rewind. Repeat.

Preform System Restore from last Data Backup?

Yes / [ **No** ]


	4. corruption detected

9S feels his lip quiver when he sees 2B laying next to him. She's peaceful. Asleep. And he's safe. He forgets about the pain of his missing arm when he reaches out to touch her face. Her skin is colder than he remembers. He draws his thumb across her lip and his pulse jumps. He presses it past her lips and into her mouth. It's warmer there.

He pulls himself closer to her, easier said than done with his only arm wrapped around 2B. He takes his hand away from her mouth to run it down her perfect neck and over her shoulder. He reaches for her hand intertwining their fingers and squeezing. 2B does not squeeze back. A bitter, ugly emotion pools in his stomach. He grabs her wrist and brings it to his mouth to kiss her palm softly.

"Oh, 2B..." he whispers, nuzzling her hand and placing it on his cheek.

Then he pulls. A quick jerk as he squeezes his eyes shut. The blood comes in a quick, warm spurt and 9S wastes no time taking her arm and attaching it to the stub of his own. The pain is immense and he practically howls in agony. His vision blurs and when it finally readjusts itself — broken pixels flash and move at the edges of his vision.

"Alert," his Pod starts but he can barely hear it as he looks down at 2B hand. How he missed her touch... "Virus Corruption detected in locomotive region. High possibility that corruption source is from transplanted parts."

He hisses as red swirls in his vision, falling backwards towards a pile of rubble. He can still see 2B's face turned towards him — remainder of her arm reaching for him. He misses her so much. He brings her hand up to his face and strokes his cheek. He touches his neck softly, feels his artificial pulse through his skin. He's alive. Her hand begins to warm up to match his own temperature.

"Proposal: hack into self and eliminate virus."

9S can barely comprehend his Pod's words. His eyes move from 2B's peaceful face down to her arm. He swallows. Heat is pooling in his lower abdomen. He can feel her hand move across his side and then press against his outer thigh. He doesn't take his eyes away from her face a few paces across from him.

"2B..." he whines and he can almost hear her laugh at him. Her fingers flex against his leg, drawing lazy circles through the fabric of his pants. He feels his cock jerk.

 _"Always getting hard at the worst times,"_ she scolds him, voice playful. His vision is shaking and his breathing uneven.

"I missed you, 2B..." he whimpers.

 _"Show me how much."_

Her hand moves up his hip and under his shirt. He wishes he had time to clean up for her. Her fingers trace the hem of his shorts, just barely slipping under to tease right above his growing erection. His knees shake. He wants to beg her to hurry but can't find his voice.

"Alert: Virus contamination rate up to ten percent."

He helps her push down his pants and pull out his cock. 9S gasps when he feels the silk of her glove wrap around him. He jerks his hips forward and bites his lip. Her hand teases him, smearing his precum across his head and pulling down his foreskin softly. Her grip is much too soft. He hears static.

"Alert … Contamination … Up to fifteen percent."

His head spins. Her hand grips him tighter and gives him a quick, hard jerk. He tosses his head back, moaning out 2B's name. His free hand clings to the rubble behind him to keep him upright. Her hand keeps moving, giving him no time to catch his breath. It quickly becomes almost too much. It had been so long... He has to use all his strength to keep himself from falling, his legs shaking. Her grip is tight and every so often her knuckles brush against stomach and he lets out a desperate groan.

"Alert: Virus contamination … Twenty percent."

His vision shutters again, alternating between reds and colors and black and white. He can barely focus. He looks up at 2B and his cock jerks. 2B is dead, he knows this, but it's her hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off. He leans forward over his erection. It hurts but it also feels so good. He moves her hand faster — harder. He's close. His precum drips to the ground and he clenches his jaw.

"... Virus … Rate up to … Percent."

He squeezes himself, hips jerking awkwardly into his — her — hand. He tries to catch his breath but he can't hear anything but static and his visuals are all but gone. He's close and his cock twitches in his hand. He can practically smell 2B, feel her pressed up against him with her lips at his ear. She's cold while her hand is so warm it almost burns him.

 _"Coming already, Nines?"_ She taunts and he can see her lips curling into a smile. A beautiful smile. His vision stutters again, flashing white.

9S feels himself cum and he barely pulls the hand back before it stains the ground and his pants. He couldn't get it on her hand. He pants erratically and feels like he might pass out. He sways.

His pod repeats its earlier proposal about hacking but it's nearly all static.

"Shit," he hisses, the earlier pain returning quickly. He tucks himself back into his shorts, eyes lingering on 2B's arm now attached to himself. He swallows and takes a deep breath. Slowly, he brings the hand up and licks the offending stains of his own cum off the hand.

Then, he straightens as best he can with his body all but turned against him.

"Initiating Self Hacking process," he mumbles, eyes looking back at the fallen 2B model. His chest aches and he knows it's not the virus.


	5. rebuild

9S isn't sure who woke up first. The sun is beating down on him and he can hear the whirling of his Pod. Then movement beside him. His visuals don't respond at first but slowly it filters in. Two Pods...? He reaches for his weapon, joints so stiff it hurts, but it's not nearby. He feels panic ease up in the back of his throat. Memories flood him in quick flashes. He remembers dying. Not just once. And 2B... Killing him and then. She was dead too. The flashes stop as soon as they had begun and finally he is able to move. There is movement now, the sound of fabric over rough concrete. He turns his head, then, slowly.

2B is sitting up next to him. She is looking right at him — her eyes wide and mouth open in a perfect 'O' shape.

9S reaches for her first, hand shaking. He's so sure he's seeing things. His throat is tight.

"We're alive." 2B whispers, voice holding a kind of awe he has never heard before. She takes his hand and tugs him to her. Then, slowly, as if she, too, doesn't believe it to be real, brings his hand up to her cheek. He draws his thumb across her skin.

It's real.

It isn't easy, though, being alive. There's no Bunker. No YoRHa. 9S called her 2E at first, awkwardly. She spun towards him — hurt.

"No. That was never me, despite what Command said." But it was her, she realizes, and she hates that she let it define her. Hates what she had to do. Couldn't she have just said no, she wonders. She isn't so sure anymore.

No Bunker. No YoRHa. No _mission_.

A second chance, perhaps?

It is strange — harder than they could have ever thought. They had no help or guidance. But they had each other. The hardest part of the 2B is slowly realizing she can show emotion. After trying to stay distant for so long and having to kill the person who matters the most to her over and over... she found herself in an awkward position where they could start over.

9S tries to help as best he can to get her to open up and take the whole world in — to take him in. But after so long of being closed, it is not an easy task. 2B is awkward and finds that emotions are complicated. 2B doesn't know who she really is anymore. She had knew once, but that seems like an eternity ago now.

She's scared, she realizes. Scared that with nothing holding them together — no YoRHa, no mission — 9S will simply drift away. Or worse, come to hate her as his memories solidify and he realizes everything she had to do to him in the past.

But she doesn't want to be that 2B anymore — she doesn't want to be 2 _E_ anymore.

The idea of permanency scares her. Before, she always knew it it would be okay later. Now, there's an air of unknown and what she does know is that death can be permanent now. Or worse, if not death — hate, separation.

It keeps her up one night. Well, most nights, but this night is the worst yet.

The two of them are in their room in the Resistance Camp (—oh, how it needs a new name after all this). They had been staying there since they had re-awoke, working to rebuild. No, to simply _build_. Because this is their world now. They have to start from the ground up. They have to make it theirs.

2B glances at 9S. He's asleep in his own bed across the room and she chews at her lip. She knows she needs to try and get some rest but her own mind keeps her awake. She slides out of her own bed and crosses the room silently. She hesitates only for a second before sliding in next to 9S. His back is turned to her and she presses up against him, wrapping her arm around his chest to reach for his hand.

"2B..?" he mumbles as his functions slowly return. He moves in her embrace, turning to face her and bringing their laced hands between them. "You should be resting."

She kisses his knuckles after a moment and then leans in to press their foreheads together. She doesn't say anything but her breathing is uneven and her eyes sting. 9S notices.

"Hey...Shh...It's okay," he mumbles when a single tears falls onto their clasped hands. "What's wrong?" his voice is soft, tender.

She swallows and shakes her head. She moves slightly so she can kiss his lips. He kisses her in return and his free hand moves to rub circles against her back.

"You're really tense, 2B. You need to rest..." he murmurs against her lips. He presses his knuckle against a knot on her back. She gave a low moan of approval, nearly silent.

2B finally speaks, "I...can't lose you again."

He pauses, pressing his lips into a tight line, "You won't," he says and then laughs suddenly, "The only one who could kill me is you, after all."

She chuckles slightly but there's a bitterness too it. He hears it and realizes he may have chosen the wrong words. Guilt settles in his gut.

"I didn't mean it like that, 2B..."

She presses her face to his neck and inhales his scent before finally responding, "Do you hate me, 9S?"

"What?" he can't hide his shock and grabs her chin to look at her, "No, of course not! 2B...I love—"

She cuts him off, maybe unable to hear the word love come out of his mouth after everything she has done. She kisses him again, harder this time. 9S doesn't complain, for once but he does let his hand slip under her shirt to trace her spine. She shudders, pressing closer to him. He slips his tongue into her mouth and rolls on top of her carefully.

"I-is this okay?" He whispers, his voice shaking.

2B licks her lips and reaches down to pull off his top. "You know I don't like words. Just...show me instead."

9S lets out an awkward laugh, trying to hide his embarrassment. Even now, after all this, 2B is intoxicating to him. He returns the favor by removing her shirt next. He swallows a gasp once she is laying topless under him. He could stare at her forever and never get tired of it. But he knows 2B is impatient.

He also knows 2B is struggling. He wants to worship her. They have a chance to start over and to rebuild. This time, with nothing to stop them; they will do it right.

2B's face is tinted red and she frowns when 9S hesitates but he quickly kisses the pout off her lips. He doesn't let his mouth linger, though, and slowly leaves a trail of kisses down to her neck. He teases her there for a moment, raking his teeth over the sensitive skin and feeling her pulse. She wiggles her hips under him and gives a small groan. He can't help but grunt when she moves, having grown fairly hard already. She bends her knee slightly, pressing it against his erection.

9S has to reach to hold down her hips before he gives in and just _fucks_ her. But that isn't how he wants this night to go — at least not this night. That can happen later. They have eternity.

She presses her knee against him harder and he rocks back against it just so he doesn't lose his damn mind. His mouth finally leaves her neck and he nips at her collarbone before cupping one of her breasts to his mouth. She hisses out his name when he drags his teeth across her nipple before sucking on it. He tugs the other nipple and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger while he pulls back to blow cool air on the one he was sucking. He swallows, leaning back slightly to look at his work. Both nipples are red and puffy, standing out against her pale skin.

"2B—" he whispers, voice hoarse.

She pulls him down to her before he can continue and kisses him roughly. She bites his lip and pulls it into her mouth to suck on it until it's swollen. 9S moans into her mouth and digs his nails into her thighs when she rocks her knee against his cock again — harder this time and it's almost painful. She finally breaks her mouth away from his to move to his neck. She kisses it before giving him a playful bite. 2B grabs one of his wrists and presses his palm to her lower stomach.

"Hurry up and touch me, Nines..." she growls, desperately, "I want to be the one to forget this time."

He understands, completely and wholly.

9S pushes down her pants and she wiggles out of them, kicking them to the floor. He is able to worm his way out of her grasp and slides down her body. He hears her breath catch in her throat and he can't help but grin. He traces her hip bones with his tongue before slowly spreading her legs and settling between them. He inhales her scent and kisses her inner thigh. He trails soft, feather-light kisses up until he finally reaches her cunt. She's dripping for him and her smell makes him moan.

2B reaches down and runs her hand through his hair. 9S presses his tongue into her, then, lapping up her flavor. His thumb rubs her clit and his other hand holds her hips down. She lets out a loud hiss that tries to be his name and gives his hair a sharp pull. He feels her shudder under him and moves his tongue up to her clit. He slides two fingers inside of her and carefully drags his teeth across her clit. She bucks her hips against him, moaning and he's barely able to hold her hips down.

"9S..." her voice is low, dangerous. It almost makes him chuckle. He meets her gaze from between her legs. Her face is flustered and her lip drawn between her teeth. The sight alone makes his cock twitch and he presses his own hips against the bed for some form of friction. But 9S isn't giving in yet.

He pumps his fingers in and out of her slowly at first, curling them to feel each muscle and ridge inside of her. He sucks on her clit before licking it and then speeding up his hand. She arches up, voice deep and filled with pleasure. He is practically in awe and finds his hips moving against the mattress in time with his own hand. It's quicker than he thought to get her to cum and he realizes she's not holding anything back. Her walls contract around his fingers and fluids pool into his hand. He is fast to lap them up, the taste driving him crazy.

As soon as her thighs stop quivering, she grabs him and tugs him up. 2B kisses him, tasting herself on his mouth. She wastes no time reaching down and removing his cock from his pants. She won't give him the opportunity to waste anymore time.

"Just...fuck me already..." she thrusts her hips up, his cock pressing against her still wet thigh.

He chuckles, "Easy, 2B. I'm not going anywhere."

She blinks and before she can help it, her eyes well up with tears. She pulls him close to hide it, "Shut up," she mumbles.

He kisses her head and she reaches down to help line his cock up with her opening. When he finally enters her, he has to remember to breath. 2B gasps, digging her nails into his back. She rocks her hips sharply and it brings 9S back from nearly blacking out. He starts to move and he's suddenly just as desperate as 2B. It's been a long time for them and even longer since it was...like this. He shakes his head from the memories. This isn't the past — this is _now_.

"2B," he says, pulling her chin up so he can look into her eyes.

"I said shut up," she pants, a smirk curling at the edges of her lips.

"I love you, 2B," he grunts, his thrusts becoming harder.

She moans, kissing him to drown out their sounds. He grabs her thighs and pulls one of her legs up to his shoulder to allow him to dive into her deeper. She has to break the kiss to throw her head back. She is already tightening around him, clenching in a spasm.

"Cum, 2B, please."

His name leaves her lips in a breathy gasp, almost like a prayer and then he feels her cum. She shakes and he holds her tightly, following right behind her with his own orgasm. He releases himself inside of her and he can feel the mixture of their fluids drip down onto the sheets under them. His arms quake and he has to move off of her before he falls. She curls into him as they catch their breath.

Finally, 2B speaks, "Nines..?" she asks quietly.

He hums in response, stoking her hair.

"I..." she chews at her lower lip, "I love you."

He opens his eyes and finds himself looking right into hers. He gives a goofy smile, "I know."

She falls silent again, a smile on the edges of her lips. They would rebuild it all — the Earth and their relationship. They had eternity.


	6. but it feels good

Sometimes, 2B thinks Command is messing with her or their skills at memory wipes are clearly lacking. 9S would keep...parts of him after each reset. At first it was small things and never, ever full memories. Feelings, likes, dislikes and skills. He could use close combat weapons and he hated sand for example. Every time he would come back, these things were still there. He could never explain it but small parts of his previous lives stayed with him. 2B never asks, although it hurts sometimes.

It usually isn't a problem. She can keep a straight face around just about everything 9S pulls around her. It's an impressive talent, really.

But when he says that he wants to take a hot bath, even after she reminds him androids do not need to bathe, she almost cracks a sad smile.

* * *

A memory; saved deep in 2B's self-conscious. She keeps it there with many others. It is important to her. It helps her keep going. It helps her keep _killing_.

"A bath? Androids don't need to bathe, 2B," 9S says, trying to wipe the dirt from his face. It simply smudges it. He is right, of course, but 2B just chuckles.

"No, but it feels good," she tells him, "Haven't you ever tried?"

He's new to all this. Again. Pure and unscathed. She knows she will have to change that but it's not a thought that currently surfaces. Perhaps she, too, is still too new to this. Too new to killing him. She doesn't know what number she's on but she knows there will be much more.

"Well...no," he looks embarrassed.

She flashes him a smile he can't remember every seeing from her and his pulse suddenly speeds up.

"I'll have to show you, then," she says, voice ever even but there's a mischievous look on her face. 9S doesn't understand why he's suddenly blushing and stumbling over his own feet as he follows her back to the Resistance Camp but he decides then and there that he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

Pluming is a luxury that not very many places can afford in this day and age. It's not really needed so they usually spend their time working on other things. But the Resistance Camp has running water and even warm water. It's a communal bath but 2B is able to pull some strings to get it empty for a few hours just as the sun begins to set.

2B pulls off her gloves and boots first, setting them to the side. 9S doesn't move, just stares across the small pool of water. He analyzes it, compares it to what he knows. It's a bath alright. The water not moving with any natural tide and there are containers filled with what he assumes is soap laid out. She looks back at him before kneeling down to test the water. It's warm — nearly hot and she sighs. She swishes her hand around it and glances back at 9S.

"You have to get undressed."

Her voice jerks him from his thoughts and he looks at her, his ears reddening. "Y-yeah, right."

He still doesn't move. She splashes him. It's almost a tidal wave with her strength and it successfully soaks him. He lets out a loud yelp of shock, stumbling back from the force of it. He tries to shake off himself.

"2B!" he shouts. She laughs, that same mischievous glint in her eyes. She stands up and slowly peels off the rest of her clothing, never breaking eye contact with him. When she's completely nude she flashes him a smile that leaves him frozen and slips into the water.

9S barely hears her sigh of pleasure from the warm water and at first he thinks he's short-circuiting from the water. He runs a quick diagnostic and finds no damage. He finally looks back towards 2B. She's staring right at him, watching him. He swallows when he realizes she's waiting for him.

It's harder to remove his own clothing when it's soaking wet and he's thankful that 2B has leaned back into the water and closed her eyes. He struggles with his clothing for a few moments, nearly falling a few times before he is finally naked. It's cold, he realizes and quickly makes his way for the water. He hesitates for a second before finally getting in. The warmth envelopes him immediately and he can't help the gasp that leaves his lips.

2B opens her eyes to look at him.

"It's...nice," he says after a moment, relaxing and sliding deeper into the water. He can feel himself unwinding and decides that he likes baths. 2B moves towards him and beckons him to sit in front of her. The warm water is making him lightheaded but he obeys. She cups her hands in the water and lifts it up to dump it over his head. He jumps at first, about to yell at her but when he turns to look at her she puts her finger to his lip to hush him.

"I'm helping you get clean," she explains.

"Warn me next time, will you?" he grumbles. 2B just laughs as he eased back down between her knees and he notices the fruity smelling soap in her palm. She runs her fingers through his hair and rubs his scalp, digging her nails in slightly. 9S can't help the moan that passes his lips. She presses closer to him, chest touching his back as she continues to wash his hair. He is suddenly hyper-aware that they're both naked and very close together. He feels his face heat up and he wills himself not to get hard. Her fingers continue to message his scalp and he continues to fail as his cock twitches each time her nails find a sensitive spot.

"Close you eyes," 2B whispers, her lips suddenly very close to his ear.

He hates the way his cock jerks. "W-what?" he stutters, not quite understanding what she is asking and his mind instantly goes blank aside from more...erotic intentions.

She dumps another handful of warm water over his head.

He barely has time to squeeze his eyes shut. He spits out soapy water and shakes his head, sending water flying everywhere. He is about to turn around to complain when she presses her chest against his back. He can feel her nipples and she's very warm. His words die in his throat. She brushes soap bubbles from his shoulders, fingers rubbing his skin. Then her hands move down his chest and stop just above the water.

9S is glad the water is mostly foggy so she can't see his growing erection.

"You're thinking about something...inappropriate," she states, bluntly with her palm pressed to his chest. Her thumb brushes his nipple and he knows it must have been on accident but his body shudders.

9S can, also, at times be wrong.

He swallows, lowering his head in embarrassment. He's blushing hard and the heat of the water doesn't help. He's lightheaded again. He can't think of any excuses and starts to move away from 2B. She pushes him back into her chest, hugging him tightly. Then her hand moves under the water and down his stomach. Her fingers just barely touch his cock. It's so light he thinks he imagined it.

"Do you want me to help you with this?" She asks, assuring him that he did indeed feel her finger circle the head of his erection. He's fully hard now and her name leaves his lips in a gasp. 2B hums in the back of her throat as if she's not sure what to do. He knows she's teasing him now. He isn't sure what to do; he's like a deer caught in headlights. He wants so badly for her to touch him but his head is spinning.

2B wraps her hand around his cock. It's a soft grip but he still jumps; thrusting his hips up and letting out a loud moan. She laughs and kisses the spot right behind his ear.

"Relax," she whispers, stroking her thumb just under the head and pulls down the foreskin slightly. Her skin is slightly cooler than the water and the way her movements make the water swirl and spin gives him a sensation like no other. His breathing is ragged as she pumps her hand, slowly increasing in speed. Whenever he starts to become accustomed to her rhythm, 2B will squeeze him or rub a thumb over the head of his cock. He feels ready to burst. It's so hot with the steam and the water and her chest pressed against his back.

"More..." his voice has an unusual edge to it, almost a growl. He wants her. Badly. He grips her arm to steady himself, head leaning back against her shoulder as he tries desperately to breath but all he can do it pant raggedly. His cock jerks and he's so close white begins to gather at the edges of his vision like static.

Suddenly, 2B is gone. She's pulled away from him and he feels the water move and splash. He looks for her desperately. He sees her standing near the edge of the bath, leaning up against the side. She smirks at him, eyes beckoning him. His eyes are hungry when he takes her in, the water reflections dancing on her skin.

"Waiting for something, 9S?"

"2B," he manages to gasp out but it still has that unfamiliar growl, closing the distance between them. He pulls her into his arms. He wants to feel every inch of her. It's a desire so strong he struggles to keep control of it. He loves every part of her and he wants her to know. He wonders if she feels it too. He doesn't hesitate touching her, fingers hard and needy. He captures her lips in a rough kiss and she meets it with just as much vigor. He touches her like she had teased him only more desperate. His fingers dig into her hair, tugging it and then he drags his nails across her back.

"How do you want me, Nines?" she whispers, voice hoarse and thighs quivering.

His throat his tight but he manages to speak, "Turn around."

Her eyes shine in amusement and she licks her lips. 2B obeys slowly, swaying her hips and being sure to brush against his erection as she turns around. She leans over the side of the bath, bending at the waist so her ass is pointed at him on full display just above the water line. She hears him swallow. He traces his fingers down her spine before finally letting his hands come to rest on her hips. She almost thinks he's going to ask permission like he always does but instead he reaches down to spread her cunt. She's already wet, even without the help of the water and he lines himself up.

9S enters her with a sharp thrust and his nails dig in her hip. She lets out a long moan, back arcing up. He leans over her and pulls himself almost completely out, a long hiss leaving his lips, before pressing back into her. She tightens around him, pushing her ass back to meet his thrusts. He reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together and continues to move against her. His pace is hard and frantic and she follows his lead.

Their voices echo around the room, overcoming the sound of splashing water and slapping skin. He presses his face to her shoulder to muffle his own groans. She shaking and he can tell she's close. 9S snakes his arm around her waist, presses his fingers to her clit. She gasps, hips jerking forward.

"Nines..." she groans when he begins to rub, "Yes...just like that."

Her voice shakes as she continues to coax him and he's afraid her legs might give out. But she's so close and he knows it — feels it. He presses closer to her, thrusting harder. He's close too and he curses under his breath. He feels her clench and spasm and when she can no longer form words, just moans, he whispers into her ear,

"Cum, 2B, please," he is practically begging her. After a few more moments she stiffens, body quaking. The clenching of her muscles are all he needs to cum right along with her. He spills himself into her and pulls her into his lap before they both fall.

It takes a moment but finally, he catches his breath enough to speak, "I guess I need to help you get clean now."

That same mischievous look in 2B's eyes return and he almost forgets how to breathe all over again.


End file.
